


all bottled up

by TheIcyQueen



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Awkward Kissing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Prompt Fill, Spin the Bottle, Tumblr Prompt, chrashley focused but everyone's there and everyone's smoochin okay, idk what else to tell you there's smoochin and there's nerds what do you want from me, what if everyone in the prologue just had a good time huh what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyQueen/pseuds/TheIcyQueen
Summary: It's the First Annual Blackwood Winter Getaway, and all Ashley wants to do is relax, read her book, and maybe spend a little quiet time (with Chris). Josh, though? Josh has other ideas. Ideas that involve, among other things, an empty bottle, all their friends kissing each other, and...a mounted deer head. Uh, if nothing else, there's never a dull moment in Blackwood Pines.This is why she doesn't go to parties.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	all bottled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClumsyBookworm18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyBookworm18/gifts).



> Hey so this was written as a fill for a prompt on tumblr - I'm trying to get a bunch of writing done during this quarantine so I can give you guys something to pass the time with! If you want to send me prompts/check out my shorter stuff, you can find me on tumblr as queenofbaws
> 
> ALSO! If any of the beginning sounds familiar to you...the prompt was to reimagine a scene from the first chapter of my huge multichap fic The (Almost)s! If you haven't read The (Almost)s and have no idea what I'm talking about, don't worry - you can absolutely still read this and understand what's going on, I promise!!! 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy out there everyone <3

“So…wanna go make sure he’s not lost?”

Ashley looked up from the book she’d been reading, trying to tamp down the fluttering in her stomach. There they were, relaxing, having a good time away from everyone else, relishing the quiet of the third floor, and he was going to ruin it by insisting they go find Josh? _Really?_ “Chris, if he got lost in his _own family’s vacation home_ , he doesn’t really deserve to be found.”

Chris feigned a gasp. He did not, however, feign almost falling off Josh’s bed—no, that shit was real. He collected himself quickly enough, clearing his throat as though, what? If he could distract her from that little stumble, she’d forget she saw it happen? Not likely. “You’re mean. I hope you know that, Ash. You’re fucking _mean_.”

“Mhm.” She pushed herself up from where she’d been lying, situating herself until she came to rest cross-legged atop the bed. “I’m not gonna go wander through the lodge in the middle of the night. He’ll be back.”

“This is what I’m saying—you’re mean. Do you not care for the welfare of your friend _at all?_ He could be dead,” Chris admonished her. “Or worse, he could be playing spin-the-bottle down there. _Without us_.”

She opened her mouth…then closed it. “Wait, wait. Exactly _how_ is that worse than being dead, in your mind?”

“It’s worse, _Ash_ , because without us down there, that means that, uh…hold up.” He sat up and lifted both of his hands, lips pulling into a strange shape as he counted off names on his fingers. “Emily, Mike, Jess, Matt, Sam, Hannah, Beth…that means two out of the seven potential kissees are related to him, and honestly? Those are _not_ great odds.”

…it was a good point. Those were _not_ good odds. Crap, she could already feel herself folding, even as she sighed. Dog-earing her ratty old paperback, Ashley shot him a sidelong glance. “Kissees?”

“Would you have preferred _kiss-cipients?_ ”

Oh _God_. “I would _prefer_ that you never say that again.”

“That’s fine, I see how it is. You know, _most_ great artists wander through life unappreciated. Once I’m dead and gone, you’ll regret saying that.” He made a grand show of offering her his hand to help her off the bed, bowing in a manner that was, in her opinion, more Lurch than Darcy. “You’ll weep over my coffin and be all ‘ _Oh, I should’ve laughed at Chris’s jokes more! I should’ve told him how funny he was all the time, and also how handsome and charming he was! Now he’s dead, and the light of my life is just gone! Whatever will I do, now that the only interesting person in my life is totally done-zo?’_ ”

“Well, for one, I’d get to remember what silence sounded like for the first time in…ever.” Ashley had spent what felt like just a bit _too_ long considering Chris’s hand before she took it, swinging her legs over the bed to stand up. “The second thing I’d do is probably bask in the relief that I wouldn’t have to pity-laugh anymore, honestly.” She paused, “Wait. ‘ _Light of my life?’_ ”

“ _Pity-_ laugh?! Why don’t you just stab me right in the heart, Ash? Just fucking kill me, right here and now. Bury me in the dust trap under Josh’s bed. It’s where I belong.”

She made for the door, turning around just long enough to point accusingly at him. “If anyone down there makes fun of me for being in my pajamas, I _will_ kill you. And I _will_ hide your body under the bed. So remember that you _asked_ for it.”

“Yeah, you in your super embarrassing t-shirt and sweatpants, I’m sure you’ll be the talk of the town.”

They descended the stairs onto the second floor, immediately drawn to the noise filling the great room. The coffee table was a mess of opened snack bags and red plastic cups, piles of scattered cards suggesting there _had_ been a game of Cards Against Humanity going, but that it had been forgotten somewhere along the line; now the others were sitting on the floor in a lumpy circle, laughing in that high, raucous way that suggested being overtired.

“Oh, thank Christ—Cochise, Ash, get your asses over here!” And there he was, the missing moron in question. Josh sat closest to the fireplace, back wedged against a leg of the coffee table as he waved them down. “Wouldn’t you know it, you’re just in time for the main event!”

No part of her liked the sound of _that_. Wordlessly, she flicked her eyes to Chris, trying desperately to shake her head in as subtle a way as possible. This had ‘bad news’ written all over it, and—

“Main event?” Chris asked, and Ashley couldn’t help wondering if he _knew_ he’d just sealed their fates, or if he was actually that oblivious.

The buzz of everyone else’s conversation lifted for a moment, a few faces turning towards them. “Do we _really_ need more people?” There was a definite barb to Emily’s tone, and boy oh boy, whether or not Chris and Josh noticed, Ashley did _not_ miss it. “We already have _more than enough_ …”

“Um, excuse me, my lodge, my rules.” It never failed to amaze her how Josh could cut people down so quickly and still manage to make it sound like a good-natured joke. “For your information, Miss Davis, yes, we _do_ need more people.”

It was Jess’s turn to speak up, no doubt raring to defend Emily’s point, “ _Why?_ ”

Josh finally tore his eyes away from the two of them so he could better address the group. “Why?” he repeated, “ _Why?_ Well, boys and girls, I don’t know if any of you have noticed, but this game is really, _really_ gonna suck for a few of us. Namely…” In one fluid motion, he reached out to either side of him, draping an arm around each of his sisters’ shoulders before jerking them none-too-gently against his sides, effectively trapping both of them into joking headlocks. “I know math is hard, I wouldn’t expect any of you derelicts to be able to puzzle this one out on your own, but as it stands, the chances of any of _us three_ landing on each other is like two in seven, and those are really, _really_ shitty odds. Who’s got an empty bottle?”

Chris waved a hand towards Josh as he looked to Ashley, his eyebrows high in a ‘ha-ha, I told you so’ sort of expression before the reality of the situation flattened him like a cartoon anvil. She could almost see him connecting the dots in his head. She could _definitely_ see the realization dawning on his face.

This wasn’t going to end well.

“Throwing two more people into the mix isn’t gonna help _that_ much.” That time it was Beth who spoke up, voice strained by Josh’s arm constricting her windpipe. She scrabbled to get free, wriggling her fingers between her neck and his arm with little sign of success.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I think it’s gonna help a _lot_.” He released his sisters with a snicker, waving for the rest of them to make room. “Trust me, okay, I’ve got a plan.”

From Hannah’s other side, Sam quietly scoffed. “ _There’s_ a shocker…” she said just loud enough to be heard.

“Uhhh…y’know, we were actually in the middle of—” A few more people turned, eyebrows high, and it became abundantly obvious that Chris couldn’t think of a single thing to finish that sentence with that wouldn’t make their situation ten times worse.

That was…a lot of eyes on them. Already she could feel her face heating up, the prickles of her flush creeping past her cheeks and into her ears, making them burn hot enough to steam. It had only been _sort of_ funny when Chris had cracked the joke about spin-the-bottle upstairs; down here where it was a reality?

Yeah, not so funny, as it turned out.

“Would you guys just sit so we can get this show on the road? We’re gonna be in the old folks home using a bottle of Pepto-Bismol, at this rate.”

When it was clear they weren’t going to get out of this unscathed, they traded one last terrified look, and then joined the others, nudging their way into the circle.

“Please, please explain your _brilliant_ plan, _brother_.” Beth managed to make the word sound like an insult, the others tittering with another wave of laughter at that. “I’m sure we’re all ears.”

“Um, yeah, I really…would feel a lot better if I didn’t have to worry about it landing on you guys…” Hannah was, if possible, just as red as Ashley—an impressive sight in and of itself. She seemed about five seconds away from spontaneously combusting, one of her hands endlessly messing with her hair.

“Ooh, I’ve got a plan too! Wanna know what it is?” Beth didn’t give Josh a chance to answer, “ _Not playing spin-the-bottle with your siblings_.”

Josh didn’t seem deterred. Josh _never_ seemed deterred. “Uh huh, well thanks for that, I’ll definitely take it into consideration for the _Second_ Annual Blackwood Winter Getaway, believe you me. For now, though…” he stood, brushing a few errant crumbs off of his pants, “You kids just hold tight. You’re gonna _love_ this…”

The second she realized what he was doing, Ash sprang to her feet as well, quickly following after him. “I’ll help!” Oh, oof, she said that _way_ too fast, and _way_ too excitedly—not a great look. She waited until they were in the hallway leading to the storage room (read: out of earshot) before reaching over and shoving him as hard as she could. “What are we _doing?_ ” she hissed, putting her hands on her hips to show him she meant business.

“We’re getting a handy-dandy prop for the game, Ash. No need to get pushy.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” The corners of her mouth tucked in, “Spin-the-bottle, Josh? Really? What are we, twelve?! This is—”

He turned away from the wall he’d been inspecting, gingerly squishing both of her cheeks with one of his hands. With her lips puckered up like that, there was no way for her to continue her rant; oh no, she was stuck. “ _Shhh_. Look, you and I? We’re smart people, Ash. Smart people who are good at reading others, right?” She couldn’t reply, but he acted as though she did, nodding his head understandingly, “Right! So we both know that _eeeveryone_ here at this little shindig would really, _really_ like to lock lips with someone _else_ , don’t we?” Again, he answered for her, “Right. Example: If Hannah got to smooch Michael-lyn Munroe out there? Well, that would just make her whole month, now, wouldn’t it?”

She grabbed his wrist and managed to yank his hand off of her face. “I don’t think you understand how the game works. You don’t get to pi—”

“Is another example in order? Okay, well, between you and me, I kinda have this _friend_ , I won’t use her name for anonymity’s sake, but I’ve kinda been getting this vibe that she _really_ wants an excuse to kiss _Chris_ , but she—” His smirk deepened, so her face must’ve done _something_. “Ooh, and now all the wind’s gone out of your sails, huh? Don’t you worry, Ash, we’re all gonna have a good time. Now will you help me get this thing off the w—”

“What’s in this for _you?_ ”

His eyebrows arched and he had the gall to pretend to be taken aback. “Lil’ ol’ me? I’m just in this to bring people together. You know me, just call me Cupid.”

Ashley folded her arms across her chest.

Snickering, he flared his fingers in defeat. “Have you _seen_ the group out there? Not for nothing, but we’re a pretty good-looking bunch, Hermione, and while I’m sure this kinda reasoning just _phew!_ ” He chopped one of his hands into the air above her head, “…flies right over your head, most normal people would be incredibly jazzed to mack on _any_ of them. Myself included.”

“Oh please, you’d kiss Mike?”

“He’s super dreamy. I get that you’re into the whole dad-bod thing, but _some_ of us—”

“Jess?”

“Very cute. All that lip gloss? Gonna get some slippage, and that can be pretty hot—”

“Matt?”

“He seems like he’d be a very gentle lov—”

“Sam?”

“Ohoho, _especially_ Sam, Ash. _Especially_ Sam.”

“ _Me?_ ”

Instead of answering, he dropped her a wink and waggled his eyebrows.

“Chris?”

“What makes you think we _haven’t_ already?”

She groaned, shoving his shoulder. “Emily, though? _Emily?_ ”

“Well…maybe not Emily. Something tells me she’s a biter. Not sure why, it’s just this _feeling_ I get—”

“ _So_ gross.”

Josh laughed again but nodded towards the wall. “Help me get this thing down, would you?” He laced his fingers together and knelt down so she’d be able to step up onto his hands.

Really? He just assumed she was gonna go along with this? He thought she was _that_ easy to convince? Like the promise of a _possibility_ of _maybe_ having the _potential_ for the bottle to _randomly_ point to Chris was enough to convince her to embarrass herself in front of everyone else? That’s what he thought of her after all their years of friendship? For real?

She stepped up onto his hands and tried to ignore the rational part of her brain screaming out at her. God, she hated when Josh was right. “What am I doing? I—ugh.” Light as she was, Josh’s boost felt uncomfortably wobbly under her feet; he managed to get her up high enough that she was eye-to-eye with one of the mounted heads on the wall, though, and eugh, she wasn’t a fan.

“Take it down!” Was that strain in his voice? She thought so. For all his swagger, Josh was still just a film nerd at his core—a gangly, gawky, scrawny film nerd.

Ashley grimaced, more than a bit hesitant to touch the dusty old thing. It was a deer, and cute enough, but something about the combination of its glassy marble eyes and the tines of its antlers was enough to make her shudder. Whoever the Washingtons had hired to decorate the lodge had _absolutely_ had some sort of weird antler fetish and blech! It was just too much. She reached out to grab the plaque the head was mounted on, having to gently jiggle it this way and that before she was able to dislodge it from the nails it had been hung on. “Got it.”

“Roger that.”

Getting her feet onto the floor was a relief she’d never known in her life. Best buddies or not, there had been a couple moments there where she’d been terribly convinced Josh would drop her. She held the awful trophy out to him, brandishing it until he took it from her. “God…I’m _horrified_ to figure out what you have planned for that thing…” she muttered, wiping the dust from her palms onto her pajama pants.

“Good. You should be. C’mon, we probably shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

They returned to the living room with their strange new addition, the circle going immediately silent as soon as they saw the head. No one wanted to be the first one to address the elephant—er, _deer_ —in the room, it seemed.

That was just fine by Josh, as far as she could tell, because once she took her place in the circle again, he set it down right in front of himself. “The solution to our problem is this.”

“…a dead moose.”

“It—did you just say _moose?_ ” Before they could get too derailed, someone (Sam, Ashley thought) cleared their throat and Josh continued. He gestured to the head as though it was a prize on a game show, “Simple as pie, I give you all the Washingtotem.”

There was silence.

Horrible, uncomfortable, awful, judgmental silence.

And then Chris started a slow clap. No one else joined in.

“Oh my God,” Hannah said quietly, dropping her head into her hands.

“My lovely sisters and I will remove ourselves from the circle unless its our turn to spin,” Josh continued, not even slightly discouraged, “And in our place, the Washingtotem will sit—”

It was too much, Ashley _had_ to speak up. “Please stop calling it that.”

“What? The Washingtotem?”

“It’s the worst portmanteau I’ve ever heard, and it’s causing me physical pain.” She considered adding that calling it the ‘worst’ was especially grave because she’d heard Chris say ‘kiss-cipients’ earlier, but didn’t want to give him (another) opportunity to tease them.

He shrugged as if to say ‘oh well,’ and promptly turned back to the group. “If you’re lucky enough to land on the—” He paused for effect and Ashley considered throwing something at him, “— _Washingtotem_ , then you get to pick which of us three you get to kiss. But be careful!” Josh held up a warning finger, “All three of us are _very_ sensitive, and yes, our feelings _will_ be hurt each and every time you _don’t_ pick us.” Rubbing his hands together, he looked between the lot of them. “So. Who’s goin’ first?”

In what could only be described as a scene out of the opening of any truly garbage-grade horror movie, the game went about as well as expected: everyone tipsy, bordering on drunk, the room full of jeering _‘oooh’s_ and the occasional bout of uproarious giggles. The Washingtotem, God help them all, definitely solved the issue of the Washington sibs landing on one another, but oh if it didn’t lead to an interesting game of its own.

“Let me help you figure this one out,” Chris said when Sam’s first spin landed on the dusty old deer head. “As the resident expert of the Washington family and all—”

“Uh huh.”

“—here’s what you’re looking at.” Though he wasn’t sitting next to her, he reached over as far as his arm would allow to half-pat, half-poke her shoulder. “Hannah’s prolly gonna be the way to go.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“But if the whole smooching your bestie thing is weird—”

“And it _is_.”

“Yeah, well, then I’d say go with Beth, cuz like, while there’s no way in _hell_ she’s gonna be _good_ at it—”

“ _Hartley!_ ”

“—I know Josh, and trust me on this one, there _will_ be tongue involved.”

“It’s true.”

That was good for its own wave of laughter, a tear or two actually welling in the corners of her eyes as she watched Sam struggle through before finally taking Chris’s advice and meeting Beth in the middle of the circle. The tears finally fell when Josh turned to Chris and threateningly dragged a finger across his own throat, mouthing ‘Fuck you,’ all the while.

When her turn came around, though, the laughter was gone. Despite everyone else still joking and laughing over Matt kissing Jess or the frankly upsetting display put on by Josh and Mike (neither Hannah nor Emily seemed to be too entertained by that one), the old heat found its way back into her face, threatening to turn her into a smoldering pile of…uh, well…ash. It took every ounce of her self-restraint to pretend she _didn’t_ feel everyone’s eyes on her— _especially_ Chris’s. The shit she let herself get roped into…she spun the bottle before she could think herself into catching fire, holding her breath amid the catcalls and wolf-whistles.

It spun and spun and spun…and if the world was a perfect place, if karma was a thing that actually existed, if _any_ of the powers that be had been looking out for her, if there was any sense of _rightness_ on Earth, it would’ve landed on Chris.

Clearly none of those things were true, because it _actually_ stopped one— _one!_ —traitorous spot to his right. Close. So close. But not quite. It was like the universe had heard her call, but had stopped listening after the word ‘blond.’ So she kissed Jess instead, distraught to find out that Josh had been right: she was, in fact, wearing a _considerable_ amount of lip gloss, and yes, as a matter of fact, there was slippage, and yeah, okay, actually that was pretty, uh, _neat_.

_Beth_ landed on Chris, though, and neither of them were all too happy about _that_ , from the looks of it. “Can I forfeit this turn?” Beth asked, pointing down to the Washingtotem, “Can I kiss the deer instead?”

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer before the fun and games started to break up, all the joking slowly giving way to yawns and delayed reactions. That was fine by her—totally and completely _fine_. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to _live_ through another go-around, not with the way her ears and cheeks and nose and neck were burning. This was not a game for introverts. She wasn’t _built_ for this kind of crap!

It was hard to tell which one of them called it quits first, but once they lost that first person, all the others sort of fell into line, still cracking jokes and nudging each other teasingly as they argued over who would get what room for the night. It shouldn’t have been that much of a discussion, given the sheer number of bedrooms in the lodge, but surprise surprise, no one wanted to crash in any of the particularly antler-y rooms (of which there were more than a few).

Eventually it ended up the way it always seemed to—everyone else upstairs, leaving the three of them to their lonesome, sitting among the piles of crumpled-up napkins and stained paper plates littering the great room.

“Well jot that one down, kiddos,” Josh joked, “Another successful night on the books!”

“You have a weird definition of the word ‘successful,’” Chris muttered, finishing off what was left of his drink. “I woulda said ‘awkward,’ but you do you, I guess…”

“Yeah,” she agreed, starting to collect some of the scattered cards on the table to give her hands something to do. “I thought the whole point was to let Hannah kiss Mike. She didn’t! That’s hardly a success…”

“Ah,” there went the finger again, waggling in her general direction, “I said it would’ve been _nice_ if that happened.”

Ashley rolled her eyes.

As Josh stood, grabbing the deer head from off the floor, Chris nudged the bottle on the ground, using two of his fingers to flick the neck of it and send it spinning again. “You feel good about yourself, man?” he asked Josh, quirking an eyebrow up at him, “Feeling like this was a good use of our time?”

“Actually, yeah.”

He snickered, “Y’know, I’m sure you think it will, but doing stupid shit like that at your own party isn’t gonna change the fact you never got invited to any makeout parties in high school.”

Josh pulled a face at that, tucking the Washingtotem under his arm, “Uh, joke’s on you, Cochise—my therapist disagrees with you.”

“Why do I doubt that?”

“Gotta make up for lost time! I wouldn’t expect you dorks to understand that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go put this thing back where I found it because honestly?” He glanced down at the deer and curled his lip, “It’s kinda starting to freak me out.”

“Yeah,” Ashley scoffed, “Join the freaking club.”

They watched him saunter out into the darkness of the hallway, both shaking their heads in exasperation; when they finally looked to one another, the uncomfortable laughter was back with a vengeance. They let it pass.

“So.”

“So?”

“Are you ready to admit it?”

“Admit what?”

Ashley didn’t answer him, instead turning to face him more fully. She waited. And waited. And when he didn’t say anything for another second or two, she raised her eyebrows.

Chris narrowed his eyes, clearly trying to figure out what she was getting at…then rolled his eyes. “Oh my God. Fine, fine! You were right. Is that what you wanted?”

“It is.”

“Are you happy now?”

“I am!” She tucked her hair behind her ears, quickly glancing towards the stairs, “I _told you_ we should’ve stayed upstairs, but _nooo_ , we had to come _find Josh_ , because he _could’ve been in trouble_ …”

“I get it, I get it! I’ll never try to do anything nice for anyone ever again, how’s that sound?”

“Perfect.”

“Well good.”

“Good.”

They laughed again, content to wait for Josh to return…until a peculiar noise caught their attention. When they dropped their eyes, it was only to find that the bottle had finally stopped spinning from Chris’s flick—it had stopped, all right, and it was pointing _right at her_.

Welp, the laughing had been fun while it lasted, but there it went, flying right out the window. Oh, there was nothing funny about _that_ (nothing funny ‘ha-ha,’ anyway, though later that night, once everyone else had fallen asleep but she was left to lie staring up at the ceiling and play the scene over and over again in her head, a case probably could’ve been made for it being funny in a _cosmic_ sort of sense). They stared at the bottle as though afraid it might come alive and bludgeon them to death, neither making any move to be the first to look away.

After what felt like an eternity (or twelve), Chris cleared his throat. “It’s a, uh, stupid game.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, wondering when and how her heart had come unstuck from her chest and found its way into her throat. “Really, _really_ stupid.”

“Suuuper dumb.”

“Just another one of Josh’s _brilliant_ ideas.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.” Screwing together every ounce of courage she had, Ashley managed to drag her eyes away from the bottle, chancing a glance in his direction…and felt her entire body lurch from the inside out when she realized _Chris_ was looking at _her_. She swallowed hard enough to genuinely fear it would be audible. “But, um…” Her tongue had gone completely numb, no doubt turning her words shapeless, “…we could still…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She brought one of her shoulders up in a weak half-shrug, and then the next few moments were a blur.

There was a hand cradling her cheek, so different from Josh’s earlier grip, and she was leaning in, and their noses bumped for just an instant, and then they were sharing the same breath and their lips were brushing and some stupid part of her brain wondered if any of Jess’s lip gloss was still clinging to—

“ _Hey! Can one of you come help me with this fuckin’ thing? I can’t get it hung up!_ ”

At the sound of Josh’s voice they sprang apart as though they’d been burnt, the moment well and truly shattered into a million tiny pieces. “Okay!” They said it in unison, voices choked and tight, as they got to their feet in unison, movements jerky and abrupt, deciding in unison not to mention what had just (almost) happened. If Josh caught wind of that, well…they’d never hear the end of it.

Ashley tried not to frown _too_ deeply as they quickly made their way into the hallway to help him hang the Washingtotem back where it belonged, but that was easier said than done. If tonight was anything to go off of, this was going to be a long, _long_ weekend.

But hey, maybe…maybe it would be a long weekend full of more stupid games.


End file.
